1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to swimming pool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved swimming pool ballet bar wherein the same is arranged for the pivoting within a swimming pool for access of an individual in an exercise procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise apparatus relative to a swimming pool structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,545; 4,875,673; 4,552,540; 4,948,118; and 4,822,031.
The instant invention is arranged to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a swimming pool exercise organization wherein the same is arranged for ease of mounting and rotative orientation of the exercise bar structure relative to the swimming pool and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.